powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Curse Empowerment
The power to be enhanced as a result of a malevolent force or negative mystical effect afflicting one's own body. Also Called *Mystical Torment Empowerment Capabilities User can increase their own physical and spiritual prowess via a negative supernatural affliction they have, this power usually activates when the user exhibits strong negative emotion or distress. As the user masters the power, the negative effects of the mystical affliction become less apparent as the victim's body becomes more assimilative to the curse. When the curse or affliction is removed from the user their powers will disappear until the curse is re-initiated. Applications *Death Removal *Divided Mind *Enhanced Condition *Partial or Full Transformation Associations *Curse Embodiment *Curse Inducement *Cursed Body *Double-Edged Power *Immortality *Enhanced Regeneration Limitations * Prolonged usage of the curse may have debilitating effects on the user's mind and/or body. * Usually comes with a price that includes suffering. * Weak against Curse Negation. * Can be undone by Curse Removal. Known Users Gallery Miroku kazaana.png|Miroku (InuYasha) has been able to harness his Wind Tunnel curse as a potent weapon. Imhotep.jpg|After being executed via the curse of Hom Dai, Imhotep (The Mummy) was granted numerous supernatural powers, most notably his immortality and power over the Plagues of Egypt. The Lava Monster.png|After being trapped in the Earth by Aku, the "Lava Monster" (Samurai Jack) developed the power to manipulate the earth around him to his liking. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) empowered by the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Barbossa skeleton.jpg|Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) was cursed by The Cursed Aztec Gold that transformed him into an undead immortals... 640px-Skeleton Crew.jpg|... along with his crew are that prevents them from death and making them virtually indestructible, while causing physical limitations to life... 640px-CotBPJacktheMonkeyholdstheGold.jpg|...the same with his pet monkey named Jack. Jack Sparrow -2.JPG|Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) gained the same curse from The Cursed Aztec Gold as Barbossa and his crew. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) is the source of the cursed seals. Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) is the bearer of the Curse of Thorn, granting him superhuman strength and immortality, but also filling him with an uncontrollable rage that drives him to kill his family members in the hopes that the rage will abate. Rachel Ninja Gaiden.jpg|Rachel (Ninja Gaiden) is afflicted with a blood curse that grants her superhuman strength and the power to sense fiends. TartarusDemons.jpg|Every Demon in Tartarus (Fairy Tail) can use Curses instead of Magic. Sonic Boom.jpeg|Sonic Boom's babies were cursed before birth by an evil wizard to be trapped in an endless cycle of rebirth, however it gives them an advantage in battle Skylanders Hex.jpeg|Hex (Skylanders) was cursed as a result of entering the Underworld to battle the Dragon Malefor, became an Undead elf sorceress, she even had her magic changed, she now harnesses it for good. Tumblr m0l6i10R7a1qewo58.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin (Once Upon a Time), empowered by the curse of the Dark One, gives him magic and immortality. lalaurie.jpg|Delphine LaLaurie (American Horror Story: Coven) was cursed with immortality by Marie Laveau Hanso Kubo_02.png|Cursed by the Sisters, Hanzo (Kubo and the Two Strings) was cursed, transformed into... Kubo Beetle_02.png|...an anthropomorphic beetle, granting him the power of flight, six limbs and the ability to hold his breath for extended periods of time. 5wWiQG.jpg|Ryu ( Ninja Gaiden) was once infested with the deadly Grip of Murder curse in his right arm, while the curse can empowers Ryu, granting him an incredible increase in strength, it also comes at the price of immense pain which will eventually kill him. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Evil power Category:Empowerments Category:Common Powers